My Love for you proven
by Lucy Heartfire
Summary: *The Sequel to get out* Gray is helping Lucy get over her heartbreak but something happens to make them realize their feelings. What better way to express it than a song. plz read and review
1. Chapter 1

Hey there, here it is the sequel to Get out

I DO NOT own Fairy Tail or the songs

My love for you

It's been two weeks since Lucy and Natsu went their separate ways and in those two weeks Lucy has been spending time with Gray. They've been going out for lunch and walks in the park but both claim that they are not dating.

"Haha that movie so romantic" Lucy said with sparks in her eyes

"What's so romantic about the hunger games" Gray asked with his hands behind his head

"Everything is okay, I mean _Katniss and Peeta were made for each other" Lucy said now looking at Gray_

_"Tch whatever, let's just get back to the guild '____why does she always got to make my heartbeat just by looking at____me__' she looked at him and thought 'why do I feel this way when I'm with him it's different than when I was with Natsu'_

___Lucy's pov_

_*sigh* "well, in a week it's going to be Valentine's Day "I said looking down thinking about ____him.__ I knew I shouldn't Gray doesn't like it but I always wondered why he did it. _

_"Hey, you okay?" Gray asked me _

_"I guess but I mean *sigh* I don't know" I had stopped walking which caused Gray to stop_

_"Gray, can I ask you something?" I said looking up at him_

_"Sure?" I took a deep breath_

_"Why do you think Natsu cheated on me?" I could tell he was angry._

___Gray's pov_

_'____Natsu, Natsu, Natsu is that all she can think about'_

_"Why do you keep bringing him up!?" I tried to stay calm but couldn't. I clenched my fists and they started bleeding._

_"G-Gray, a-are yo-u okay?" Lucy asked looking worried and scared_

_"Am I okay?" I asked pointing to myself "I'm fine but the question is are you ok? Because all you can talk about is stupid Natsu! __I __take you out! __I __stay with you when you're scared! __I__ didn't leave you for another girl! If you want to be with him go to him forget all the things I did for you to get that jerk out of your mind but it didn't work did it!" I was breathing hard _

_I looked at her and felt guilty because she was crying_

___Lucy's pov_

_I was crying. _

_'____He's right, He did all that and I just keep talking about Natsu what person does that__?' _

_"I-I'm sorry" I heard him say I looked up and noticed his eyes were behind his bangs_

_"G-Gray?" I was scared about what he was going to say next_

_"I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore" he said still looking down_

_"W-what a-a-are you talking a-about?" I said _touching his_ arm but he pulled away_

_"I'm done Lucy okay? I tried my best to make you happy but that's impossible so I will leave you alone and let you cheer yourself up." Gray turned and started walking away but stopped whispered some words and left me shocked _

_'He loves me! Yet he left I knew I shouldn't have gotten close to him. They all end up leaving me alone but this time is different. Gray prepare yourself because I'm going to show you how I feel I just need a little help' I started thinking than it hit me. I smiled deviously and walk to the guild to get the help I need._

_The guild____ normal pov_

_Lucy walked in and passed Gray who was sitting with Jet and Droy ignoring her. She made it to the bar and sat down._

_"Mira~" Lucy said hoping that the barmaid heard her but Mira didn't come out so Lucy looked over the bar searching for her._

_"You called!" Mira said from behind. Lucy would have screamed if she didn't put her hand over her mouth. _

_"Hey Mira, can I ask you something?" Lucy looked behind her but Mira was gone so she turned to face the bar and came face to face with Mira_

_'____How does she do that?__'_

_"Sure Lucy" Mira smiled _

_"Umm ok, well how would you tell a guy you like him?" Lucy blushed _

_Mira giggled and clapped her hands "I'm so glad you moved on from Natsu. He is an idiot but lately he has been mad saying things like "she's mine" and something about "Stupid stripper?" Mira said thinking_

_'Could it be that Natsu is jealous? Nah, he can't be he has Lisanna' Lucy thought _

_"Oh well, about your question" _

_"Huh? Oh yea" Lucy said looking at Mira with curious eyes_

_"You can sing a song" Mira said with sparkling eyes and her hands cupped her cheeks_

_"I guess and I know the perfect song"_

_"So, who is the lucky guy" Mira said leaning over to Lucy_

_"I-I-It's G-G-Gray" Lucy said whispering in Mira's ear_

_"Awe, I'm so glad but it's weird Gray also requested to sing a song" Mira giggled _

_"So, tomorrow it is! Bye Mira, Thank you" Lucy waved as she left the guild_

_Lucy got to her front door unlocked it and walked in humming the song she was going to sing._

_"Today was amazing" she said as she got ready to call it a night and wrote to her mother then walked off to bed. She got under the covers but was sitting up thinking about what could happen after the song._

_"I hope my feelings reach you" she whispered as she closed her eyes to sleep unknowing that somewhere in magnolia a dark haired boy thought the same._

___The Next Day Lucy's pov_

_I was walking to the guild and by what Mira told me yesterday Gray will also sing 'I wonder to whom though?' I got to the guild and opened the door. Once inside I said hi to everyone even Natsu and Lisanna and let me tell you they were shock but I didn't see Gray 'I guess he is getting ready to sing but I know Mira will make me go first *sigh*_

_"what's the matter Luce?" I turned to find Natsu behind me _

_"Nothing, just nervous about my performance" I said wanting him to get mad. I mean he deserve to know her lost me _

_"Why are you performing?" Natsu asked tilting his head _

_"I-I'm going t-t-to confess to someone" I said trying to sound brave 'stupid stutter' _

_Natsu looked down at the floor hiding his eyes _

_"To who?" he said in a dark voice_

_I smiled at my victory "You will find out when I sing it" _

_Natsu looked up with red eyes and was about to say something when Mira cut him off_

_"Lucy~, you're on" she said handing me the mic._

_"Well here goes nothing" I took a deep breath and headed for the stage._

_"Hi everyone I like to dedicate this song to someone" I looked around the guild and spotted him_

_"And that person is Gray Fullbuster" he turned and looked at me with a grin from ear to ear_

_'He knows how I feel now and I haven't even started the song' the music started and I began to sing_

_What I wanted to say - Colbie Caillat_

**I should have done something again  
I did nothing, watched us separate (Lucy thinks back to the day Gray left her alone)  
What should I do now?  
Run and chase you down  
I can't hesitate**

'Cause all I wanted to say is something real  
All I want you to know is how I feel  
All I wanted to give was my heart  
But I'm stuck here at the start

It's on the tip of my tongue but I'm still afraid  
Sometimes the only thing words do is get in the way  
Sometimes the easiest things are the hardest to say

But I don't wanna lose you, drive you away  
Don't wanna confuse you, I need you to stay  
Only wish you knew what I wanted to say  
Only wish you knew what I wanted to say

My hands are shaking  
I'm yours for the taking  
Don't you hesitate  
Please just do one thing  
One small sign, something  
Let's jump off the edge

'Cause all I want you to say is something real  
All I wanted to know is how you feel  
All I want you to give is your heart  
But we're stuck here at the start

It's on the tip of my tongue but I'm still afraid  
Sometimes the only thing words do is get in the way  
Sometimes the easiest things are the hardest to say

But I don't wanna lose you, drive you away  
Don't wanna confuse you, I need you to stay  
Only wish you knew what I wanted to say  
Only wish you knew what I wanted to say (Lucy gets off the stage and walks to Gray)****

It's on the tip of my tongue but I'm still afraid (Lucy holds Gray's hand and smiled)**  
Sometimes the only thing words do is get in the way  
Sometimes the easiest things are the hardest to say**

But I don't wanna lose you  
I don't wanna lose you  
No, I don't wanna lose you  
No, I don't wanna lose you

I should have done something-  
I should have done something  
I should have done something  
But I never wanted to

I should have done something  
I should have done something  
I should have done something  
But I never wanted to

I don't wanna lose you, drive you away  
I don't wanna lose you  
Only wish you knew what I wanted to say  
No, I don't wanna lose you

I should have done something  
I should have done something  
I should have done something  
But I never wanted to

I should have done something  
I should have done something  
I should have done something  
But I never wanted to

What I wanted to say  
What I wanted to say  
What I wanted to say

"And what I wanted to say is I Love You Gray Fullbuster" I gave him the mic and kissed his cheek "you're turn" I whispered and walked to my sit at the bar.

Gray walks up on the stage "Well that was interesting" he looks at me and smiled and I blushed hard probably redder than Erza's hair. Gray Laughed "Well, I would like to dedicate my song to Lucy Heartfilla" I smiled and nodded my head for him to continue

Gray took a deep breath and told Mira to start the song:

Hero – Enrique Iglesias

**Let me be your hero**

**Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?**

Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
For the one you loved? (Gray point to himself)**  
Hold me in your arms, tonight. **(Gray walked off the stage and around the guild then he started heading towards Lucy)****

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I would stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby. (Gray pulled Lucy into a hug and wrapped an arm around her waist)**  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I would stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
**

(Gray and Lucy started to slow dance)

**Oh, I just want to hold you. **(Gray hugs her tighter)**  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care  
You're here tonight.  
**

(The guild except Natsu and Lisanna starts singing with him)**  
**

**I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.**

I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero

Gray and I had stopped slow dancing and looked at each other "I love you Luce more than anything in this world Forever & Always" Gray said still hugging me "Forever & always" I repeated than I kissed him and I think it took him a second to realize but I finally felt him kiss back.

The guild cheered and whistled and we broke apart. We turned and smiled at our family

_Normal pov_

"My I have everyone's attention" Mira said. The guild stopped and looked at the stage.

"Now that we have a new couple. It's only fair that we have a duet right?" the guild cheered as Gray and Lucy walked hand and hand to the stage.

"Well, I guess we will sing Lucky by Jason Mraz ft. _Colbie Caillat"_

**Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard**

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Gray and Lucy stood up and started leaving for Lucy's apartment to drop Lucy off for their first date but before they left Gray stopped turned and yelled:

"LUCY IS NOW MINE SO NO ONE CAN TOUCH HER OR HURT HER AND IF YOU DO YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME" Than he turned took Lucy's hand and ran off.

"Ahh, young love" Mira said. Everyone started laughing not realizing the burning heat in the dark corner of the room.

"This is not over Gray, I will win her _**back**_" the figure said and got up than left

Well I hope you liked the Sequel and if you want a 2nd chapter plz tell me I love to write and thx to everyone who reviewed for a sequel.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys Lucy here. I'm so sorry it took a long time to write this but school and chores have been a pain but I finally have time to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I do not own Fairy Tail but let's thank Hiro Mashima!

Ok let's get started

Chapter 2: I want her back

The guild was noisy as ever Lucy and Gray were closer than before and are not afraid to show their love. Mira was smiling and thinking about their wedding and children (Twins, one boy with blonde hair, black eyes and one girl with black hair, brown eyes). Erza was staring at them and smiling.

Lucy and Gray started laughing together for some random reason. The guild looked at them and started laughing along. Natsu however just showed up and noticed Lucy and Gray holding hands and smiling. He felt pain and guilt in his chest 'I am an idiot! Why did I let her go? I WANT HER BACK!' Natsu thought trying to stay calm. Then he saw something that he didn't want to happen.

Gray and Lucy looked into each other's eyes and the laughing can to a stop. Everyone's eyes were on them as they closed the space between them. The guild started cheering louder than ever as the couple broke apart and smiled. They blushed as they realized where they were. The guild girls took Lucy to the bar to talk and the boys took Gray to the dark corner to talk about how lucky he was.

Natsu just stood there staring. He felt anger, sadness, lonely, and jealousy. He could not hold in back anymore when he saw a chance he ran to Lucy, picked her bridal style and ran out the guild before the girls could say anything but the boys didn't notice. Levy got up to tell Gray but was stopped by Mira who was smiling "Mira, I have to tell Gray what happened" Levy said worriedly "No, First I want to see what happens and second they have to figure it out themselves" she said smiling sweetly 'aren't they supposed to figure things out come first' Levy forced a little laugh.

At Lucy's house_ (Lucy's Pov) _

_I was still in shock. I mean he did just take me for no reason and no one cared. I looked at Natsu and I tried to figure out what he was thinking but sadly I couldn't. "W-what was t-t-that N-N-Natsu? " ____'Stupid Stutter!' _

_ Natsu looked at me and sighed "You seriously don't get it do you Luce?" I was confused '____what does he mean by that' __"W-What do yo-"before I could finish I felt his lips on mine. I pushed his chest but he was to strong, I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and pull me closer. I was shaking and tears were coming out of my eyes. _

_He finally pulled away and let me slip to the floor "NOW DO YOU GET IT, I LOVE YOU LUCE!" My eyes widened as my hand went my mouth. I opened my mouth but no words came out. He looked at me then bends down and kissed my forehead then left. I started crying harder. I stood with my bangs covering my eyes and went to my bed; I lay awake until I fell asleep._

_The next day (Lucy's Pov)_

_I groaned as I woke up "I have to tell Gray but how?" I whispered. I got up and did my daily routine afterwards I left for the guild (A/n: Don't want to type it all srry.V). When I got there everything was normal, I looked around for Gray but couldn't find him. _

_I sat at the bar "What's on your mind Lucy?" I looked at Mira and faked a smile "Nothing is wrong, hehe" I said waving my hands in front of my face while I shook my head. "I know your lying." Mira had said with a dark aura and a smile around her _

_"Well Mira you see, yesterday when Natsu took me away, he kissed me and then told me he still loved me." I said "WHAT!" I turned and saw gray standing there "G-Gray!" I stood up and faced him. "HE DID WHAT?" I flinched at his tone "G-Gray, calm down." He looked around the guild and I knew what would happen if he found his target._

_In an instant the guild doors was kicked opened and Natsu came through with Happy and Lisanna. "Hey, Min-"Natsu flew across the guild crashing into the wall of the guild. "What the heck, ice princess?!" He screamed covering his cheek. Gray was shaking with anger and looked like he could kill as he stalked closer and closer to Natsu. I tried to run and stop him but my legs wouldn't move._

_"You idiot" he said calmly yet a dangerous voice. Natsu looked at me than at Gray as her finally realized what was happening "So, you heard about that?" Natsu stood up and lit his fists "Yeah and I can't wait to send you running back home." Gray had finally stopped and popped his knuckles. _

_"What's going on?" Lisanna asked me. I just ignored her because I still disliked her or you could say hate her with my heart but hey, don't judge. She just looked at me "Opps, I'm sorry I didn't mean to ask a weakling" she said and went to go ask Mira. I looked back at Gray and Natsu. They were already fighting; there was ice and fire going everywhere. I couldn't hold back anymore. _

_"STOP IT!" I screamed off the top of my lungs. Gray and Natsu looked at me "Enough please that's enough" I cried as Mira came and comforted me and glared at them. Natsu and Gray had guilt written all over their faces. _

_(no one's Pov)_

_Gray sighed and looked at Natsu "All I want to know it that why you kissed her Natsu?" Natsu looked at Lucy as she wiped her tears away; their eyes met "I love her ok?" Natsu looked back at Gray. Everyone in the guild was shocked but didn't say anything. "WHAT!" Lisanna shouted. Lucy smiled and giggled a little at Lisanna's reaction._

_Lisanna looked at Lucy "IF I CAN"T HAVE HIM NIETHER CAN YOU!" before the guild could do anything Lisanna came at her with a knife "LLUCCY!" Natsu and Gray screamed running toward Lucy but she knew they would not reach her in time. Lucy turned back and smiled then waved "Bye bye" she said as Lisanna pushed the knife into her stomach, with one last smile she disappeared into thin air._

_Sorry but that's the end hoped you liked it hehe._

_Just kidding, Please like I would let it end like this but let me know who you want Lucy to end up with. _

_Vote_

_Natsu _

_Gray _

_Kk, sayonara._


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy's Pov

I knew what was happening but I didn't try to stop it. I looked back and said bye to my gray and everything shined then went dark. I woke up in the celestial world but didn't see any of my friends. The ground started to shake; I looked up and saw the spirit king.

"Lucy Heartfilla, do you know why you are here?" he said

"Because I was killed and you're here to take my spirits?" I said in a duh voice

"No, before you were killed your spirits told me that you were in distress and asked if I could save you"

"So, I'm NOT dead? That's great, I can go back to fairy tail and be with Gray again."

"Not quite, you see this Lisanna character is still after you"

"So, I go back and kicked her butt for what she did" I said making a fist

"Well alright, but I suggest that you stay here a day and train"

"I thought a day here is three months in my time?" I was confused

"It is but since it will three months there then you would be three month more powerful" he stated

I nodded and started to disappear again only to awake with my spirits. They all talked me to the ground and were crying. They all let go well except for Loke who finally let go because Taurus ripped him off of me.

"Hime-sama, please allow us to train you as an apology for not being able to protect you" Virgo bowed

"Of course you may, and you don't have to apologize because you did protect me by telling the spirit king" We all walk to an opening and start the training

*time skip*

It has been a day and I didn't feel anything different. I learned how to combine the powers of my spirit so that I may use them. I also know how to heal using water and I can read people's mind thanks to the spirit king yet I don't feel different.

"Well, I guess this is it" I turned and looked at my spirits "thank you all for helping me train"

"It was our pleasure princess" Loke said grabbing and kissing my hand, I shook my head '_some things never change' _after he let go I walked through the portal and ended up in front of Fairy Tail. I felt my power get stronger _'so the training did help'_ I walked to the door of Fairy Tail and pushed it opened.

"Hey minna, how's it going" I said, everyone just said hi and went on with what they were doing _'Ok, I was died for three freaking months and they don't care' _I walked up to Mira

"Hi, Mira!" Mira turned and looked at me

"Hey Lucy" Mira said

"Mira, you didn't miss me?" I confronted

"Of course I did, I mean you left by yourself" I was curious as to where I left by myself

"And where exactly did I go to?" she laughed

"You went on a mission and a vacation"

"Who told you that?"

"Lisanna did she said that you asked her to go on a mission and that you also asked master to go on vacation." I nodded _'time to use my magic'_ I looked into her eyes and saw the memory she had forgotten and the memory that it was replaced with. _'LISANNA' _she put them on a spell to make them forget that incident well I'm not going to let this past. The guild doors were blown opened and there stood team Natsu and Lisanna clinging on to…."

(A/N :) Well that is it I will update tomorrow, I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long, long time, it's just I'm uninspired and brought down but I'm back and probably a little better than ever or a little worse but I don't care because I am not a quitter and I will do my best to be a writer and all that starts with fanfic.

Thanks to all the supporters out there:

Devil idendity

UniPegSama

Fairytaillover416

FiorellaMaxine

lithriel23

Le' CarolinnaXannej421

A random fairy

Celestial-Mage231

Gesbian

cutey650kuto

Xylent29

Grayluisawesome

You are all awesome and of course I have some guest supporter so thank you as well. Then there's the "haters", some people pm ne telling me I sucked and should give up but of course that only helps fuel my determination so I guess I have to thank you guys a little. Well write you guys/girls later. Bye-Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL 

I do own the plot 

Lucy's Pov

Lisanna was holding onto MY GRAY. That witch! Didn't she have Natsu? I mean she took him away from me. GRRR. I got up and went up to them.

"Hey guys!" I had my hood up so that Lisanna didn't see me

"Hey Lu-"I cut Natsu off with a hug "I missed you Natsu" I whispered in his ear _'Please don't say my name' _I felt him tense up then relax. I started felling a very strong cold presence behind me. I turned and saw Gray walking away with a Lisanna following him. _'Why is she with him and was Gray jealous?' _I felt tears so I wiped them and went up to Lisanna.

"Hey Lisanna, can we talk?" I asked still under my hood

"S-sure" Lisanna then stood up and we walked outside

When we got outside I pinned her up to the wall and punch the wall beside her head.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Lisanna shrieked

"WHAT AM I DOING?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I took off my hood

"LUCY" Lisanna started shaking "H-how are you-u still alive?"

'_I made sure to remember this so I could show everyone'_ I started laughing.

"I'm here to kick your butt and you are worrying on how I lived?" I asked getting angrier by the minute.

"I killed you and erased the guild's memories of that day!" She was red with fury and nervousness

I grabbed her throat and punched her in the face sending her through the wall of the guild. Everyone stopped and looked at us. I saw Gray run to her side.

"Gray, why are you with he?" I asked trying to keep my anger under control

"What do you mean?" he was confused "Me and Lisanna have been together for three months."

I was shocked and I could feel tears running down my face "No, she's lying to you and everyone here!" I said shaking my head to make sure it was not a bad dream.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Natsu asked as everyone looked worried. I nodded "Gray, you were dating me not _her_!" I pointed to Lisanna as I said those words with pure hatred "She is just a witch, who put you all under a spell!" Everyone was angry, except for the dragon slayers, Levy-chan and Master, for calling her what I did but I had to.

"_Lucy_" I looked at Gray _'he said my name in disgust, he hates me' _I was not scared but shocked "What?" I asked with a sweet smile. "You stupid, pathetic excuse for a mage!" my eyes went wide "How could you talk bad about Lisanna" I could feel the coldness of his magic pouring out of his body "BUT Gr-" "Don't say my name or you will dirty it" I couldn't believe the spell was possessing him to say all of this. He walked up to me and lifted me up by shirt. "How dare you speak ill of the one I love?!" and with that I died inside and out "W-what did you say-y" Gray looked into my eyes "I said Lisanna is the one I _love" _that four letter word kept echoing in my head over and over. He dropped me and went back to Lisanna who was smirking while hugging him. "OJII-SAN" he screamed over to master who turned instantly.

"KICK HER OUT OF THE GUILD!" the guild cheered as he said that. I looked at Master pleading with my eyes "No" he said calmly

The guild stopped cheering "WHAT?" Gray was furious as he wrapped his arm around Lisanna. I knew if this kept up won't be able to save them. "I SAID NO" he stated "Why should we kick Luce out?" Natsu stood beside me and winked in my direction, I just nodded my head.

"She called Lisanna a bad name and punched her" he smirked as the guild agreed with him

"Lu-chan was just expressing herself in a weird way and if that is a crime then you would have been kicked out a long time ago for what you do and say to Natsu so wipe that smirk off your freaking face" I laughed a little "Levy-chan" I smiled softly as she grabbed my hand, Gajeel chuckled and Wendy nodded. The guild start laughing at us or me anyways

"YOU THINK SHE IS STILL APART OF THIS FAMILY?" Cana yelled out

"SHE DOES NOT BELONG HERE!" Erza said

The guild started laughing again "SILENCE" everyone looked at Master

"AS LONG AS LUCY CARRIES THE SIGN OF FAIRY TAIL, SHE IS ONE OF YOU AND EVEN IF SHE DOESN'T SHE IS ALWAYS WELCOME HERE, understood?" he quiet down at the end. The guild didn't say anything but just stood silent.

"UNDERSTOOD?!" The guild nodded but Lisanna just bit her lip as if nervous something was going to happen. I ignored all the disappointed groans. I turned to the group that stood up for me

"Why did you guys protect me instead of agreeing with them?"

"Because Luce we believe you there is something wrong with everyone and Lisanna" Natsu smiled _'I missed that smile don't get me wrong, I still love Gray but I missed my best friend' _I smiled back

"Besides that Lu-chan why would you make something like that up?" I hugged Levy-chan "you are my best friend you know that?" Natsu coughed and pouted "I mean my girl best friend" Natsu grinned

"Bunny-girl, I know that she put a spell on the guild." Gajeel said nonchalantly, a vain popped in my head "Why didn't you say this to anyone?" I bit the inside of my cheek to keep calm _'bad idea' _I tasted a metallically taste in my mouth. He shrugged and pointed to Wendy.

"Lucy-san we weren't here when it happened but we knew you and Gray were together, we left the next day for a two week mission when we got back, Lisanna was with Gray and team Natsu at first we thought it was a coincidence but the we saw them walking hand-in-hand, so I confronted Gray and asked why he was cheating on you but he started laughing and said that he was with Lisanna only afterwards did we realize that the guild was talking to Lisanna as if she never did anything to you or Natsu" I was thinking about what to do then it hit me.

"If I can get a memory of one of you then I can show it threw my magic and display it for the guild to see" I said with determination in my eyes.

"You can use mine" Wendy said, I nodded

"Wait you just nodded so that means it is safe right?, I mean I'm not going to forget anything or anyone right?"

"Most likely no" I stated with my arms crossed

"Oh ok- wait what?" she looked up at me

"Now time to choose a place and I need everyone there" I acting as if I didn't hear her but was laughing on the inside

"L-Lucy- san" Wendy said worriedly. I laughed "I'm kidding Wendy you will be save." I assured her

"You're mean Lucy-san" she with fake tears in her eyes

"There's a dance coming up in two weeks" Levy said hoping to get back on topic.

"Ok, I could use that as the place and there is something else I can do to prove to Gray that I love him" I felt my cheeks heat up.

They nodded "Alright, operation Memory comeback is a go" Natsu said "Not a bad name for a mission Natsu" He smiled and scratched the back of his head "I try" we laughed and went our opposite directions well everyone except Levy and Gajeel. _'He he they like each other, but I will get everyone back to normal especially my Gray' _

(A/n:) OOHH, so operation memory comeback is on but don't worry Lucy and Gray will have to like each other before the dance don't they so I need ideas what do you want to happen to them? P.M. me what you want to happen or review and I will read them over and make a poll and it can be anything you want just not that naughty remember the rating ok well can't wait.


End file.
